The Arid Badlands
The Arid Badlands is where the player first arrives at the beginning of the game. It is a vast area of rocky desert containing the nearly abandoned settlement of Fyrestone. Much of the Badlands is controlled by bandits and skags. Background The town used to be home to 24 individuals until they were chased out by the local bandits, all that's left is Dr. Zed, T.K. Baha, Shep Sanders, and a Claptrap. Inhabitants Notable Friendlies *Lamont Bell - The human monkey gorilla that eats everything in Pandora he loves bananas *Dr. Zed - Only human resident of Fyrestone. Eventually moves out to follow the player to New Haven once the path opens. *T.K. Baha - Blind, one-legged man living in a shack south of Fyrestone. Sends the player on various errands. *CL4P-TP - One of many. Eventually the only friendly face in Fyrestone, if you could call it that. *Rade Zayben - Runs the Circle of Death arena in Groaning Hollow. *Shep Sanders - Located at Outpost Arid Hills. Gives missions that lead eventually to Sledge. Notable Enemies *Bone Head *Mothrakk Points of Interest Fyrestone :See Article: Fyrestone Fyrestone Coliseum Entrance The entrance to Fyrestone Coliseum has relatively little of interest in itself, however a nearby red weapons chest becomes a convenient supply point for early characters looking to improve their equipment. This area features in: *Blinding Nine-Toes *Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands Groaning Hollow Groaning Hollow is a subterranean arena operated by Rade Zayben. Located about half way along the main road between Fyrestone and the Dahl Headland gate, it is accessed by way of an underground bridge over a deep chasm and is furnished with all three classes of Vending Machine near the arena entrance. A basic outpost New-U station, also just outside the arena, yields a quick re-spawn point for deceased gladiators. The arena itself is a roughly circular battleground surrounded by several skag cages, plus an observation deck on one side. Groaning Hollow features in: *Circle Of Death: Meat And Greet *Circle Of Death: Round 1 *Circle Of Death: Round 2 *Circle Of Death: Final Round Howling Defile Howling Defile is an open area in the rock north of Titan's End. A wind turbine sits near a hibernating Rakk Hive and a path up around to the left of the defile offers a limited vantage point. Skags can be sniped from the top of the path with impunity, as they seem unable to reach anyone attacking from the top. Howling Defile features in: *What Hit The Fan Piss Wash Gully Piss Wash Gully is an open sewer with a jump ramp on the Eastern side. The ramp can be used as a fun alternative to following the road out of Fyrestone and also serves as the barrier separating the low level region of the Arid Badlands to the more challenging areas further West. Piss Wash Gully features in: *The Piss Wash Hurdle Outpost Arid Hills Outpost Arid Hills is located next to the Arid Hills transition point. This is where Shep Sanders is located. There is a Catch-A-Ride and a Med Vendor here. T.K.'s Claim A small cliff top homestead owned by T.K. Baha, T.K.s Claim is a short distance south of Fyrestone. It has a vegetable patch out the front, complete with its own scarecrow. There is also a red chest concealed out the back of the dwelling, which becomes evident when the front door is unlocked. A steep rock formation nearby can be ascended in an Outrunner if the bottom of it is hit at high speed with the boosters on. Launching off the top usually drops the machine into T.K.'s vegetable garden and is good for 3 seconds of air time towards the Hang Time challenge. T.K's Claim features in: *Is T.K. O.K.? Titan's End Titan's End is a Fast Travel outpost also equipped with a Catch-A-Ride station. Located in the west of the Arid Badlands on the main road, it serves as a convenient access point to many of the missions in this zone. Zephyr Substation Zephyr Substation is a wind farm in the South of the Arid Badlands. The wind turbines here provide power to Fyrestone and there are bandit dwellings at the lowest end of the area. Zephyr Substation features in: *Braking Wind *Get The Flock Outta Here *Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands *Sledge: The Mine Key Missions :See Article: The Arid Badlands Missions Weapon Crates Trivia *There is a hidden claptrap above the Fyrestone weapons shop on a cliff.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjw7x5kbCDM. Connections *Skag Gully *Arid Hills *Lost Cave *Headstone Mine *Dahl Headlands *Fyrestone Coliseum References Category:Borderlands locations